July 22
Events *1099 - First Crusade: Godfrey of Bouillon elected first Defender of the Holy Sepulchre of The Kingdom of Jerusalem. *1298 - Wars of Scottish Independence: Battle of Falkirk - King Edward I of England and his longbowmen defeats William Wallace and his Scottish schiltrons outside the town. *1456 - Ottoman Wars in Europe: Siege of Belgrade - John Hunyadi, Regent of Kingdom of Hungary defeats Mehmet II of Ottoman Empire *1484 - Battle of Lochmaben Fair - A 500-man raiding party led by Alexander Stewart and James Douglas defeated by Scots forces loyal to Albany's brother James III of Scotland; Douglas captured. *1499 - Battle of Dornach - The Swiss decisively defeat the Imperial army of Emperor Maximilian I. *1587 - Colony of Roanoke: A second group of English settlers arrive on Roanoke Island off of North Carolina to re-establish the deserted colony. *1686 - Albany, New York formally chartered as a municipality by Governor Thomas Dongan *1793 - Alexander Mackenzie reaches the Pacific Ocean becoming the first Euro-American to complete a transcontinental crossing north of Mexico. *1796 - Surveyors of the Connecticut Land Company name an area in Ohio "Cleveland" after Gen. Moses Cleaveland, the superintendent of the surveying party. *1805 - Napoleonic Wars: War of the Third Coalition - Battle of Cape Finisterre - Inconclusive naval action fought between a combined French and Spanish fleets under Admiral Pierre-Charles Villeneuve of Spain and a British fleet under Admiral Robert Calder. *1812 - Napoleonic Wars: Peninsular War - Battle of Salamanca - British forces led by Arthur Wellesley (later the Duke of Wellington) defeat French troops near Salamanca, Spain. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Atlanta - Outside of Atlanta, Confederate General John Bell Hood leads an unsuccessful attack on Union troops under General William T. Sherman on Bald Hill. *1916 - In San Francisco, a bomb explodes on Market Street during a Preparedness Day parade killing 10 and injuring 40. *1933 - Wiley Post becomes first person to fly solo around the world traveling 15,596 miles in 7 days, 18 hours and 45 minutes. *1934 - Outside Chicago's Biograph Theatre, "Public Enemy No. 1" John Dillinger is mortally wounded by FBI agents. *1937 - New Deal: The United States Senate votes down President Franklin D. Roosevelt's proposal to add more justices to the Supreme Court of the United States. *1942 - The United States government begins compulsory civilian gasoline rationing due to the wartime demands. * 1942 - Holocaust: The systematic deportation of Jews from the Warsaw Ghetto begins. *1943 - Allied forces capture the Italian city of Palermo. *1944 - The Polish Committee of National Liberation publishes its manifesto, starting the period of Communist rule in Poland *1946 - King David Hotel bombing: Irgun bombs King David Hotel in Jerusalem, headquarters of the British civil and military administration, killing 90. *1962 - Mariner program: Mariner 1 spacecraft flies erratically several minutes after launch and has to be destroyed. *1977 - Chinese leader Deng Xiaoping is restored to power. *1983 - Martial law in Poland is officially revoked. *1992 - Near Medellín, Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar escapes from his luxury prison fearing extradition to the United States. *1997 - The second Blue Water Bridge opens between Port Huron and Sarnia. *1999 - The first version of MSN Messenger was released by Microsoft. *2002 - Israel assassinates Salah Shahade, the Commander-in-Chief of Hamas's military arm, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades, along with 14 civilians. *2003 - Members of 101st Airborne of the United States, aided by Special Forces, attack a compound in Iraq, killing Saddam Hussein's sons Uday and Qusay, along with Mustapha Hussein, Qusay's 14-year old son, and a bodyguard. *2005 - Jean Charles de Menezes is killed by police as the hunt begins for the London Bombers. See 7 July 2005 London bombings and 21 July 2005 London bombings *2007 - Pádraig Harrington is the first Irishman in 60 years (also first European since Paul Lawrie in 1999) to win the oldest of the four major championships in men's golf, The Open Championship, which was played this year at Carnoustie. Births *1210 - Joan of England, wife of Alexander II of Scotland (d. 1238) *1478 - King Philip I of Castile (d. 1506) *1510 - Alessandro de' Medici (d. 1537) *1535 - Katarina Stenbock, wife of Gustav I of Sweden (d. 1621) *1559 - Lawrence of Brindisi, Italian monk (d. 1619) *1621 - Anthony Ashley-Cooper, English politician (d. 1683) *1711 - Georg Wilhelm Richmann, Russian physicist (d. 1753) *1713 - Jacques-Germain Soufflot, French architect (d. 1780) *1733 - Mikhail Shcherbatov, Russian philosopher and writer (d. 1790) *1755 - Gaspard de Prony, French mathematician (d. 1839) *1784 - Friedrich Bessel, German mathematician and astronomer (d. 1846) *1844 - William Archibald Spooner, English priest and scholar (d. 1930) *1849 - Emma Lazarus, American poet (d. 1887) *1882 - Edward Hopper, American painter (d. 1967) *1887 - Gustav Ludwig Hertz, German physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1975) *1888 - Kirk Bryan, American geologist (d. 1950) * 1888 - Selman Waksman, Ukrainian-born biochemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1973) *1889 - James Whale, English film director (d. 1957) *1890 - Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy, American Kennedy family matriarch (d. 1995) *1893 - Karl Menninger, American psychiatrist (d. 1990) * 1893 - Jesse Haines, American baseball player (d. 1978) *1898 - Stephen Vincent Benét, American author (d. 1943) * 1898 - Alexander Calder, American artist (d. 1976) *1905 - Doc Cramer, American baseball player (d. 1990) *1907 - Zubir Said, Singaporean composer who composed Singapore's national anthem (d. 1987) *1908 - Amy Vanderbilt, American author (d. 1974) *1913 - Gorni Kramer, Italian bandleader (d. 1995) * 1913 - Licia Albanese, American opera singer *1915 - Shaista Suhrawardy Ikramullah, Pakistani politician, diplomat and author. (d. 2000) *1916 - Marcel Cerdan, French boxer (d. 1949) * 1916 - Gino Bianco, Brazilian racing driver (d. 1984) *1921 - William Roth, U.S. Senator (d. 2003) *1923 - Bob Dole, American politician * 1923 - Lillian Ellison, American professional wrestler (d. 2007) * 1923 - Mukesh, Indian singer (d. 1976) *1924 - Margaret Whiting, singer *1928 - Orson Bean, American film actor *1929 - John Barber, British racing driver *1932 - Oscar De la Renta, Dominican-born fashion designer *1934 - Louise Fletcher, American actress *1936 - Tom Robbins, American author *1937 - Yasuhiro Kojima, wrestler (d. 1999) *1938 - Terence Stamp, English actor *1939 - Gila Almagor, Israeli actress *1940 - Alex Trebek, Canadian-born game show host * 1940 - George Clinton, American musician * 1940 - Judith Walzer Leavitt, American college professor *1941 - Ron Turcotte, Canadian jockey *1943 - Kay Bailey Hutchison, U.S. Senator from Texas * 1943 - Bobby Sherman, American singer and actor *1944 - Estelle Bennett, American singer (Ronettes) * 1944 - Rick Davies, British musician (Supertramp) * 1944 - Sparky Lyle, American baseball player * 1944 - Dennis Firestone, Australian racing driver *1946 - Danny Glover, American actor * 1946 - Mireille Mathieu, French singer * 1946 - Stephen M. Wolownik, Russian musician (d. 2000) * 1946 - Paul Schrader, American film director and screenwriter *1947 - Albert Brooks, American comedian * 1947 - Don Henley, American musician (Eagles) * 1947 - Gilles Duceppe, Quebec politician *1948 - S. E. Hinton, American author * 1948 - Otto Waalkes, German comedian *1949 - Alan Menken, American composer * 1949 - Lasse Virén, Finnish athlete *1951 - J. V. Cain, Football player *1953 - Jimmy Bruno, American jazz guitarist * 1953 - Sylvia Chang, Taiwanese actress *1954 - Lonette McKee, American actress * 1954 - Al Di Meola, American guitarist *1955 - Willem Dafoe, American actor *1957 - Dave Stieb, American baseball player *1958 - David Von Erich, American professional wrestler (d. 1984) *1960 - Jon Oliva, American musician (Savatage) *1961 - Keith Sweat, American singer * 1961 - Calvin Fish, British racing driver *1962 - Steve Albini, writer, recording engineer and musician (Big Black, Rapeman, Shellac) * 1962 - Martine St. Clair, Quebec singer *1963 - Emilio Butragueno, Spanish footballer * 1963 - Rob Estes, American actor * 1963 - Emily Saliers, American singer (Indigo Girls) *1964 - John Leguizamo, Colombian actor * 1964 - Don Van Natta, American journalist * 1964 - David Spade, American comedian * 1964 - Adam Godley, British actor *1965 - Patrick Labyorteaux, American actor * 1965 - Shawn Michaels, American professional wrestler *1966 - Tim Brown, American football player *1967 - Lauren Booth, British journalist *1968 - Rhys Ifans, Welsh actor *1969 - Despina Vandi, Greek singer *1970 - Jason Becker, American musician * 1970 - Sergei Zubov, Russian ice hockey player *1971 - Kristine Lilly, American soccer player *1972 - Keyshawn Johnson, American football player * 1972 - Colin Ferguson, Canadian actor * 1972 - Seth Fisher, American comic book artist and penciller (d.2006) *1973 - Daniel Jones, Australian musician * 1973 - Mike Sweeney, American baseball player * 1973 - Rufus Wainwright, Canadian singer * 1973 - Ronald Ray Howard, American murderer (d. 2005) * 1974 - Franka Potente, German actress * 1974 - Sonija Kwok, Hong Kong actress *1977 - Gustavo Nery, Brazilian footballer *1978 - Dennis Rommedahl, Danish footballer * 1978 - A. J. Cook, Canadian actress *1979 - Yadel Martí, Cuban baseball player *1980 - Scott Dixon, New Zealand race car driver * 1980 - Dirk Kuyt, Dutch footballer * 1980 - Kate Ryan, Belgian singer *1983 - Arsenium, Moldovan singer (O-Zone) * 1983 - Sharni Vinson, Australian actress and model * 1983 - Steven Jackson, American football player *1984 - Stewart Downing, English footballer * 1984 - Kinzie Kenner, American pornographic actress *1985 - Takudzwa Ngwenya, American rugby player *1992 - Selena Gomez, American actress *1998 - Madison Pettis, American actress *2002 - Prince Felix of Denmark Deaths *1362 - Louis of Durazzo, Italian soldier (b. 1324) *1387 - Franz Ackerman, Flemish statesman (b. 1330) *1461 - Charles VII of France (b. 1403) *1525 - Richard Wingfield, English diplomat *1540 - John Zápolya, King of Hungary *1619 - Lawrence of Brindisi, Italian monk (b. 1559) *1645 - Gaspar de Guzmán y Pimentel, Spanish statesman (b. 1587) *1676 - Pope Clement X (b. 1590) *1734 - Peter King, Lord Chancellor of England *1789 - Joseph-François Foulon, French administrator (b. 1715) *1802 - Marie François Xavier Bichat, French anatomist (b. 1771) *1826 - Giuseppe Piazzi, Italian astronomer (b. 1746) *1832 - Napoleon II of France (b. 1811) *1852 - Auguste Marmont, French marshal (b. 1774) *1902 - Mieczysław Halka Ledóchowski, Polish Catholic Cardinal (b. 1822) *1903 - Cassius Marcellus Clay, American emancipationist (b. 1810) *1904 - Wilson Barrett, English actor (b. 1846) *1908 - William Randal Cremer, Nobel Peace Prize laureate (b. 1828) *1915 - Sir Sandford Fleming, Canadian engineer and inventor (b. 1827) *1916 - James Whitcomb Riley, American author and poet (b. 1849) *1918 - Indra Lal Roy, Indian pilot (b. 1898) *1920 - William Kissam Vanderbilt, member of the Vanderbilt family (b. 1849) *1922 - Jokichi Takamine, Japanese chemist (b. 1854) *1932 - Errico Malatesta, Italian anarchist (b. 1853) * 1932 - Florenz Ziegfeld, theatrical producer (b. 1867) * 1932 - Reginald Fessenden, Canadian inventor and radio pioneer (b. 1866) *1934 - John Dillinger, American bank robber (b. 1903) *1950 - William Lyon Mackenzie King, 10th Prime Minister of Canada (b. 1874) *1958 - Mikhail Zoshchenko, Russian writer (b. 1895) *1967 - Carl Sandburg, American poet (b. 1878) *1968 - Giovannino Guareschi, Italian journalist (b. 1908) *1974 - Wayne Morse, U.S. Senator from Oregon (b. 1900) *1979 - Sándor Kocsis, Hungarian footballer (b. 1929) *1989 - Martti Talvela, Finnish bass (b. 1935) *1990 - Manuel Puig, Argentinian writer (b. 1932) *1992 - Wayne McLaren, portrayed the Marlboro Man (b. 1940) *1996 - Rob Collins, English musician (The Charlatans) (b. 1956) *1998 - Hermann Prey, German bass-baritone (b. 1929) *2000 - Eric Christmas, British actor (b. 1916) * 2000 - Claude Sautet, French film director (b. 1924) *2001 - Indro Montanelli, Italian journalist and historian (b. 1909) *2003 - Qusay Hussein, son of Saddam Hussein (b. 1966) * 2003 - Uday Hussein, son of Saddam Hussein (b. 1964) * 2003 - Wahome Muthahi, Kenyan humourist (b. 1954) *2004 - Sacha Distel, French singer (b. 1933) * 2004 - George Kidd, Canadian diplomat (b. 1917) * 2004 - Illinois Jacquet, American jazz saxophonist (b. 1922) *2005 - Eugene Record American songwriter and singer (The Chi-Lites) (b. 1940) * 2005 - Jean Charles de Menezes, Brazilian electrician killed by Scotland Yard (b. 1978) *2006 - José Antonio Delgado, Venezuelan mountain climber (b. 1965) * 2006 - James E. West, mayor of Spokane (b. 1950) *2007 - Jarrod Cunningham New Zealand rugby player (b. 1968) * 2007 - Mike Coolbaugh former baseball player and coach (b.1972) * 2007 - Ulrich Mühe, German actor (b. 1953) * 2007 - Rollie Stiles, American baseball player (b. 1906) Holidays and observances *Pi Approximation Day *Ratcatcher's Day, commemorates the Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Swaziland - Birthday of former King Sobhuza II Roman Catholic *Abd-al-Masih, saint and martyr *Saint Mary Magdalene Paris, Bruges), in red External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July